Vuodet
by Kiemura14
Summary: Summary: "Vuodet ovat rannikko." Anders rakastaa, mutta hänen suhteensa Hawkeen ei ole helppo. Paritus: Anders/Määrittelemätön Hawke


**Vuodet**

Tummakatseinen soturi, ajasta ja verestä sumentunut miekka. Anders kääntyy ja vihaa ja huutaa, mutta jokin vastapuolen äänessä on kevyttä ja huoletonta, vaikka kädet taipuvat eteen, kuin suojaksi. Anders antautuu ennen kuin edes todella aloittaa.

Hawken äänessä on myötätuntoa, mutta se on kuin kaikua, leimahtaa hetkeksi ja hämärtyy pois. Anders on veressä, he kaikki ovat. Ritarien ruumiit ja vain se yksi, jolla on väliä. Anders kaatuu polvilleen, mutta Hawke nostaa hänet ylös. "Mennään." Se on käsky, ei kehotus. Eläin Andersin sisällä haluaa purra auttavaa kättä, sitä, joka vielä hetken viipyy hänen olkapäällään.

Vuodet ovat rannikko. Kaupungin kaduilla kaikki unohtuu, mutta rantojen ikuisen harmaan taivaan voi muistaa kuolemaan saakka.

Hawke on auktoriteetti taikuudessa, vaikka hänessä ei ole hiekanjyvänkään verran taikaa. Hawke on kuin temppeliritari, olematta. Hän osaa sen saman tyhjyyden kuin hekin ja hänen mielensä on aina sitä mieltä, että hän on oikeassa, muut niinkään eivät. Merrill on väärässä, Anders on väärässä, Fenris on väärässä. Hawke kohtelee heitä kuin kakaroita, koiria, kissoja, jotka eivät tule toimeen. Ei kuitenkaan laita heitä omiin nurkkiinsa, vaan tekee siedätyshoitoa. Kolmenkaan vuoden jälkeen Andersin tahto satuttaa Fenristä ei ole kadonnut mihinkään. Hän ei silti kaada miestä karheaan santaan, jätä parantamatta taistelun kuohunnassa. Fenris sylkee verta eikä ole kiitollinen suojaavasta aurasta ympärillään.

Heillä on koti. Hawkella on. Antaa sen myös rakkaalleen ja uskaltaa nauraa sen kätköissä, pölyyntyvissä huoneissa. Hiljalleen nauru haihtuu, muuttuu riidoiksi, joissa ei ole mitään paikalleen jäämistä, ei yhtään lempeää rutiinia. Jääräpäisiä molemmat. Lopulta riidat katkeavat lupaukseen olla riitelemättä, sillä kumpikaan ei kuitenkaan muuta mieltään. Lupaus puolestaan katkeaa todellisuuteen, velvollisuuksiin. Se hajoaa tuntemattomien ja tuttujen kysymyksiin, varomattomiin lausahduksiin. Anders särkyy rikkomiensa valojen mukana, ulvoo, kun hänen kätensä melkein koskevat viattomuutta. Hawkeen ei satu samalla tavalla, hän vain muuttuu vuosi vuodelta pienemäksi taakkansa siluettiin verrattuna.

Viimeistä edeltävänä iltana Anders antaa suudelman, joka on kuin hukkuvan hätähuuto. Hawke säikähtää, mutta Anders osaa valehdella kätensä painolla, ohjaamalla rakkaansa vuoteeseen. Huomenna kaikki olisi toisin, mutta tänään Anders on se puolihuoleton mies, jota Hawke ei ole edes koskaan tavannut. Silmien syvyyksissä on tieto siitä, että Hawke ymmärtää. Anders puree huultaan, mutta ei paljasta myrkkyä, joka velloo hänen sisällään. Olkoon Hawke viaton, harhaanjohdettu.

Anders tanssii.

Sanoinhan, että tuhoan meidät. Vain kipua.

Oikeus on valoa ja tulta.

Andersin kosketus on pehmeä, mutta jotain hänen sisällään, varjo, olento, sielu–

Kaikki olisi helpompaa, jos henki hänen sisällään tuntisi muutkin hyveet kuin vain itsensä.

Hawkea voi rakastaa, mutta rakkaus ei ole kaikki kaikessa.

Hawke on liian hyvä, antaakseen Andersin elää, hän on varma siitä. Ilta venyy ja sydämenlyönnit kurottautuvat ajassa eteenpäin. Anders odottaa terää, sitä pientä kätkettyä tai sitä, joka iskee kaikki muutkin.

Ja nyt Hawke ottaa Andersin viitan, muuttuu hyveestä rakentuneeksi demoniksi. Hän on rakkautta, lohtua ja laupeutta. Hän ojentaa armon nopeasti, mutta sen sisällä sykkii riivattua omistuksenhalua. Hawken sormet ovat käpertyneet kahden sysitumman sydämen ympärille, eikä hän aio luovuttaa kumpaakaan niistä kuolemalle.

Anders on oikeassa. Hän voisi nauraa, sillä kerrankin Kirkwallin ikoni oli se, jonka kaikki tiesivät olevan väärää mieltä. Ritareille petturi, maageille pelastaja, mutta liian heppoisesti, liian pehmeästi. Hawke ei sytyttänyt liekkejä, eikä hän niitä sammutakaan. Nostelee vain lapsia ja aikuisia niistä ylös ymmärtämättä, että parempi olisi sammuttaa tuli lopullisesti tai antaa sen niellä tieltään kaikki muut, Hawken kaltaiset. Kiltit ja pehmeäkatseiset, ne joilla on myötätuntoa, kykyä antaa auttavaa kättä, toivoa. Ne, jotka kauhistuisivat, kääntyisivät ja hylkäisivät maagit. Antaisivat kuvan loittonevista selistään juuri niillä hetkillä, kun kumppanuudella olisi todella merkitystä.

Kaupungin valo on oranssia, purppuraa. Sen äänet ovat koirien ääntä. Sivukujalla Anders odottaa, että hänen viimeinen rakkaansa jättäisi hänet. Hawke ei raahaa häntä eteenpäin, mutta viha hänen kasvoillaan kertoo, että Anders ei saa jäädä jälkeen. Kalpeat kasvot kurkistavat kapeista ikkunoista, mutta kukaan ei uskalla sylkeä heidän päälleen. Hawke pyyhkii nokea pois silmäkulmistaan. Pysähtyy, mutta jatkaa silti.

Kumeita askeleita kaikuu kujan päästä, mutta kumpikaan ei ole huolissaan. Cullen antoi heille luvan lähteä.

Kivikasvoiset sotilaat avaavat heille portit. Joukko kaupunkilaisia pyrähtää myös portista ulos, kuin uskoen hiljaa sammuvien hiillosten seuraavan heitä. Heistä jokainen tuntee Hawken ja jokainen myös kääntyy pois, ottaa vaarallisemman polun sen sijaan, että siirtyisivät Hawken mukana oikealle. Muutama viisaampi jättäytyy jälkeen.

Sade on tervetullutta. Hawke itkee sen varjossa henkäyksiä, jotka takertuvat myös Andersin kurkkuun.

Hän toivoisi olevansa kuollut. Marttyyrit muistetaan kauniisti, mutta Hawken lyyhistyneissä olkapäissä ei ole mitään kaunista. Anders ei olisi halunnut nähdä niitä. Siksi hän menee Hawken edelle, astelee varmasti veteen sulautuvalla hiekalla. Kerrankin rannikon taivas ei ole harmaata. Tai on, mutta siinä on vivahde jotain punaista, kuin muistutuksena tai varoituksena. Väri ei ole verta, vaan viiniä. Samaa väriä kuin Hawken kodin verhokankaissa, tai Hirtetyn Miehen halvimmassa viinilaadussa.

Kestää hetken ennen kuin Anders tajuaa jättäneensä Hawken jälkeen. Hän käännähtää ja näkee soturinsa tumman hahmon kaukana takanapäin, polun mutkassa, niin lähellä merta, että Hawke ja pirstoutuva vesi kietoutuvat yhteen.

Anders juoksee. Kiristävä tunne ajaa häntä maahan, Hawken luo, iholle. Mutta edes jonkun tulee olla vahva. Hän laittaa kätensä Hawken hiuksiin, vaikka tietää, että tämän katse ei tule kohoamaan Andersin kasvoihin.

"Mennään."

Se on käsky, ei kehotus.

Kerrankin Hawke kuuntelee. Liikahtaa hieman, ja Andersin sormet takertuvat hetkeksi tummaan tukkaan. Hawken noustessa ne valuvat pois. Anders haluaa, että Hawke kulkee edellä, takana, _jossain_. Ohjaten. Hän toivoo, että Hawke hautaa epätoivonsa ja pettymyksensä hiekkaan. Hän rukoilee, että Hawke lapioi haudan kiinni, nyt, saman tien. Miksi kitua viikkoja, vuosia? Antaa surun mennä. Mutta Anders ei osaa olla tyhjä, eikä Hawkekaan osaa valuttaa itseään, sieluaan tälle tuuliselle, sateiselle polulle.

Maailma kieppuu. Anders hätkähtää. Nostaa kätensä punertuneelle poskelleen.

Jokainen hippunenkin Hawken olemusta kertoo, että hän ei aio lähteä liikkeelle ennen Andersia. Anders antaa vastauksensa. Hän ei tartu Hawken käteen, mutta venyttää itsensä ensimmäiseen askeleeseen. Veri kiehuu korvissa jopa meren kuohun yli. Hawke ei sano mitään, mutta hänen huulensa liikkuvat ja Anders saa lukea niiltä totuuksia, joita Hawke ei ole uskaltanut sanoa ääneen. Ne käpertyvät rintalastan alle ja jäävät suhisevasti mieleen kiinni. Anders puree omat sanansa poikki ja auttaa Hawkea polun kaventuessa viiruksi pudotusten ja kylmän kiven väliin.

Sade lakkaa veitsen terällä leikaten ja oikea rytmi opettaa heille uudelleen, mikä merkitys sanalla elää on. He kävelevät vieretysten. Yhdessä.

Ei ikuisesti, ei aina.

Mutta ainakin vuosia tästä hetkestä eteenpäin.


End file.
